Hogwarts Online
by Escritor
Summary: When the hogwarts muggle studies department introduces a new computer program, will it be a hit with the students? Will sparks fly? [COMPLETE]
1. Welcome To Hogwarts Online

**_Hogwarts Online_  
_Chapter One: Welcome to Hogwarts Online_  
**_By Lizzy and Maggy Escritor_

_Attention All Hogwarts Students:_

_Courtesy of the Department of The Studies of Nonmagical Society of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, a new computer program will be starting. This program will educate muggle-studies enrolled students, and any who sign up for the computer program, on the use of all things computer related: a reletively new technology invented by nonmagical people. Computers that have been constructed for this purpose will be set up in the library promptly. Muggle raised students may feel free to use this new technology right away, magically raised must complete one class before usage._

_Professor Minerva McGonnagal, Assistant Headmistress._

Hermione grinned at the Gryffindor House Notice Board, her parents had bought her a computer the summer after her fourth year and she loved it. She was on her way to the library anway, it wouldn't hurt to take a look at these 'spcially constructed computers', now would it?

She opened the doors to the library and almost laughed out loud. The computers were the size of desks! Might as well give it a try though, right? She sat at one and moved the wand (instead of a mouse... odd) and the black screen flashed to a light purple.

_**WELCOME TO HOGWART'S ONLINE. PLEASE PICK A SCREEN NAME AND PASS WORD.**_

**_NAME: _**.

Hermione thought about it. She wanted a name that said "Hello, I'm me," but one that didn't say, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, take my identity now." She settled on a rather pleasing...

**_NAME:_** Bkwrmhrm

A small smile played on lips as she finished her registration, the computer seemed to already know who she was, since the screen lit up with a '_Hello Miss Granger_'. It had immediatly thrust her into a chat room entitled 'Hogwarts Online' and a subtitle of '_Helping Interhouse Relationships Form_'.

**_Bkwrmhrm has entered the room._**

**Redgrl10**: Hey, Hermione!

**Bkwrmhrm**: Am I really that obvious?

**Redgrl10**: Afraid So

**Cnrycrme**: Shh, you dont have 2 blow our entire cover! We r trying to be anonymous

**Bkwrmhrm**: You two quit school, why are you here?

**Toffeetoung**: Dumbly-door invited us to be chat monitors, splendid, is it not?

**Rdgrl10:** Now why would Dumbledore do such an idiotic thing as letting you two, the biggest pranksters Hogwart's has ever met, monitor our conversations and know wrong from right?

**Cnrycrme:** That is a good point, dear sister, but you seem to be forgetting one thing

**Toffeetoung:** we are older and more mature.

**Bkwrmhrm:** Age doesnt neccessarily mean wisdom.

**Rdgrl10:** Wisdom and Fred/George will never be used in the same sentence. Ever.

_**SerpetntTalk has entered the room**_

**Cnrycrme:** Remember what I said about anonymity

**Rdgrl10:** -ignores him-

**Bkwrmhrm:** Hello serpent!

**SerpentTalk:** Hello...

**Rdgrl10:** I think you scared him with your...happiness.

**Cnrycrme:** Who said serpent was a boy?

**Toffeetoung:** When you assume, you make an ass out ofU and me. And it's obvious which the cuter one is.

**Bkwrmhrm:** Well serpent, are you a boy or a girl (and if you are wise, you'll ignore Cnrycrme and Toffeetoung, they are just nuisances)

**Cnrycrme:** That has to be a violation of something.

**Toffeetoung:** Violation of elders!

**Rdgrl10:** You're only a year older then her!

**Cnrycrme:** We're still older, therefore we are your elders. BOW DOWN, YOUNGN, BWAHAHAHA!

**SerpentTalk:** Does it matter if Im a boy or girl?

**Cnrycrme:** Are you1 of those people

**Toffeetoung:** who are in the awkward stage

**Cnrycrme:** of being unable to

**Toffeetoung:** tell if you are boy or girl?

**Bkwrmhrm:** Ignore them. They're idiots. I don't think it matters, I was just curious.

**Cnrycrme:** Did she say ignore us? Is she mad?

**Toffeetoung:** Curiousity killed the cat, that it did.

**Rdgrl10:** So, Serpent, I'm guessing you're in Slytherin? Since the serpent is the slytherin symbol...

**SerpentTalk:** No one ever said that

_**ChdlyCnns has entered the room.**_

**Chdlycnns:** ...uh hi?

**Toffeetoung:** This will be interesting.

**CnryCrme:** Yes it shall. The anonymity of this chatroom is overwhelming, and I for one cannot wait until the masks are off, how about you, dear brother?

**Chdlycnns:** you sound so familiaar...

**Toffeetoung:** We should sound familiaar.

**Cnrycrme:** Familiaar people always feel familiaar to other familiaararities.

**Chdlycnns:** I didnt understand nething u just said

**Cnrycrme:** You owe me 5g Toffee, I told you he wouldnt understand

**Rdgrl10:** Serpent, youre not the chatting type R you?

**Bkwrmhrm:** I think this 'chat lingo' sounds atrocious.

**Chdlycnns:** Hey! U sound familiar 2!

**Toffeetoung:** It's good to know that Hogwart's hasn't affected your brain cells, Chdly. Your mum wouldn't be happy about that.

**Chdlycnns:** how do u no my mum!

**Rdgrl10:** HONESTLY!

**SerpentTalk:** I think I should go

**Bkwrmhrm:** No! I want to make new friends, thats the point of this chat, is it not?

**Rdgrl10:** You have loads of friends already

**SerpentTalk:** I don't have anything to talk about

**Chdlycann:** u can talk bout food. food is good.

**Bkwrmhrm:** Do you like Quidditch, Serpent?

**Rdgrl10:** Girls?

**Toffeetoung:** Boys?

**Cnrycrmes:** Both?

**cdlycnns:** food?

**SeprpentTalk:** I love quidditch and girls, and like food when I'm hungry

**Rdgrl10:** thats my kinda man! ...you are a man,right?

**chdlycnns:** Wut is this, dating connection?

**Rdgrl10:** Of course not, but it could become that

**Bkwrmhrm:** Favorite posistion?

**SerpentTalk:** Seeker

**Cnrycrmes:** I think even chdly could find a girlfriend online but then again...he is rather pathetic

**chdlycnns:** hey! u dont even no me!

**CnryCrmes:** ...I shall not reply to chdly until he takes some typing lessons. Honestly, how hard can it be?

**Bkwrmhrm:** Favorite class?

**Toffeetoung:** Thats bkwrm for you, always bringing up classes...

**SerpentTalk:** Thats a hard one, I guess...I would say DADA but we haven't really had any good teachers...Charms, I like charms.

**Bkwrmhrm:** very good choice. And I agree, we haven't had any good DADA teachers... Least favorite class?

Hermione snorted at how fast he responded.

**SerpentTalk:** Potions.

**Bkwrmhrm:** Not a fan of Snape, I see?

**SerpentTalk:** Snape is an overbearing bat

**Bkwrmhrm:** I suppose he could be seen as that

_**SerpentTalk has invited you to join him in a private chat**_

_**Bkwrmhrm has accepted**_

**SerpentTalk:** You actually accepted

**Bkwrmhrm:** Of course I did, so, what year are you in?

**SerpentTalk:** 6th year, you?

**Bkwrmhrm:** Same here! So, are you on your house's Quidditch team?

**SerpentTalk:** I don't think I'll tell...and in case you didn't notice, I'm trying to be mysterious

Hermione snorted.

**Bkwrmhrm:** Oh, is _that_ what you were trying to be?

**SerpentTalk:** Oh yeah, so...are you muggle born?

**Bkwrmhrm:** Does it matter?

**SerpentTalk:** No...just curious.

**Bkwrmhrm:** That's quite a random question to ask, don't you think?

**SerpentTalk:** Not really, only people who were muggle raised or already had a class can use these computers so..

**Bkwrmhrm:** Does that mean you're a muggle-born, or that you take muggle studies?

**SerpentTalk:** I did take muggle studies, not anymore. I'm not really muggle born either.

**Bkwrmhrm:** That _really _explains things...

**SerpentTalk:** Well, it's kind of hard to explain, you see...

Just then, the bell that meant class was starting rang. Hermione sighed and glanced at the computer.

**Bkwrmhrm:** Listen, thats the bell...

**SerpentTalk:** I heard.

_**SerpentTalk sent you a friend request.**_

_**SerpentTalk has left the conversation.**_

Hermione ignored the random fluttering feeling in her stomache and walked off to class.

"Hermione, there you are, it's about time!" Ron said, tapping his foot. "Where were you?"

"The library. Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him either. And when are you going to quit going to that blasted library?"

"Did you see the computers? Don't you think they're fun?" she said excitedly.

"About as fun as a blast-ended skrewt..." he muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're just upset because you can't type if your life depended on it."

Ron blushed. "Well what's so great about them anyway?"

"You can play games, read, learn new things...meet new people..."

Suddenly, Harry came rushing in, out of breath. "I swear that Muggle Studies room is way too far away..."

"Why were you in Muggle Studies, Harry?" Ron asked. "I thought you didn't take it anymore."

"I don't, I wanted to see what the buzz was about all those computers. Quite fun."

"Fun my arse!" Ron growled, "I went to go check them out, the chat monitors are nutters."

Hermione felt a smile tug on her lips, "Oh? You were chatting?"

"Yeah, at first there was only about six of us in there -"

"Wow, Ron! You can count!" Harry chuckled, taking a seat in the back.

"Shut it. Anyway, then book-something and snake-whatever went off to have a snog or something," Ron went on excitedly, Hermione felt her cheeks burn, she knew who he was talking about, "And...I swear...like a hundred people began coming into the chat! This one girl kept private messaging me..."

"So you do like the computers." Hermione stated.

"No, you didn't let me finish. The one who kept messaging turned out to be '

N-S-Y-

R-K-N-S-O-N.' Guess she didn't know it was me, but bloody hell, it freaked me out."

Hermione and Harry were in a fit of giggles, Hermione's were nervous, however.

"Were you there, Herms?" Harry asked, smiling innocently.

"Oh, no, I was, uuh...on the internet, looking up, um, books. You know."

Harry looked a bit put-out, but nodded. "Yeah, I was looking at a Quidditch website."

"Well, although we all care dearly what you were searching on the computers, I think it's time for Transfiguration, don't you?" Proffessor Mcgonnagal said, tapping her foot by her desk. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked in the room slowly. If Hermione had her way, she'd stay on the computer forever and talk to SerpentTalk forever. Little did she know someone else was thinking the same way about her.

* * *

Classes went by exceptionally slow, even for Hermione. For her, classes were nothing but review, seeing as she had memorized her text books front to back. When finally the last class of the afternoon ended, she breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Practically sprinting to the library, she took a seat at an empty computer and logged on.

_**WELCOME BACK, BKWRMHRM.**_

_**You have: 1 New E-mail Message.**_

Hermione smiled and clicked "read."

_Hi, Bkwrm. I think I want to get to know you better, everyone else seems to be complete air heads. Can we be penpals?...er...Netpals?...Chatbuddies? Whatever you call it..._

_-SerpentTalk_

Hermione grinned wider and replied;

**Dear Serpent,**

**I'd love to be your netpal/penpal/chatbuddy. You seem interesting, too, and I was hoping you'd ask. Write back soon,**

**BkWrm.**

**Ps: One of the best ways to get to know each other is if we exchange names.  
**

Almost immediately she got a reply:

_Names? Oh...well okay...you can...call me James._

_-James_

Hermione frowned, she had the odd feeling he wasn't being truthful there, well if thats the way he wanted to play then fine.

**Dear James,**

**Thats a splendid name. Mine is Jane. Tell me a bit about yourself.**

**Jane**

She smiled at her middle name, it'd be best this way. Most people in the school knew her name because of her adventures with Harry and Ron.

_Specific questions, maybe? There's way too much to say in one email._

_- James_

**Okay then, what color are your hair and eyes?**

**Jane**

_Green and black, yours?_

_James_

**I'm guessing it's green eyes and black hair, but you never know. Brown and brown. What's your favorite color?**

**Jane  
**

_Green, go figure...I'm might fond of red and gold as well..._

_James_

**Is that your subtle way of saying 'I'm in Gryffindor?' Mine is scarlet.**

**Jane**

_So I **am** subtle, I knew it. Have any secrets you wouldn't tell any of your friends in real life?_

_James_

**That was quite random. But yes, I do. It's kind of...retarded. In a nutshell, I'm more worried as I appear to be, and all the books and parchments couldn't fix my fears.**

**Jane**

_Fears of what?_

_James_

**Only my friends would know that. Not that you're not my friend, but we just met. So how about you, any secrets you'd like to share with me? **

**Jane**

_You act as if I could actually ruin your rep in the school..I'd need a last name for that. Yes, I have many secrets...for one: I really don't like the dark, its not a petrifying fear or anything, but I wouldn't mind if it were day all the time. I also have a crush on a close friend of mine._

_James  
_

**Oh, really? And who's the lucky lady?**

**Jane**

Hermione sighed. Well, maybe if she couldn't have a crush on him, at least she could help him hook up.

_I can't tell you, rumors spread to fast, but I can tell I need to get over her, I can't date her._

_James_

**And why can't you date her? Is she taken? If it's because you have low self-esteem, that's ridiculous, and you should give her a chance.**

**Jane**

_Low self esteem? Maybe it's a little low, but that isn't the reason. She's not taken either...well not really...my best friend does have a crush on her though, and everyone says she likes him too. I don't want to ruin our friendship either...if things didn't work out and she wasn't my friend anymore...it would ruin me._

_James _

**That's sweet. Not the part about her liking your other friend, but about you not being her friend anymore. She must be really special.**

(If only Harry or Ron felt that way about me, she thought to herself.)

**But back to the point. You should make sure she says she likes him too. Like you said, rumors spread too fast. And if she does like him, I'm sure there's someone out there for you.**

**Jane.**

_That sounds like good advice Jane, I hope I'm more subtle with her in real life then I am with you online. Er..dinner is about to start...so...I'll chat with you later? After homework and all that._

_James_

**Okay, James, have a nice dinner. Hope it's not something gross!**

**- Jane**

_**SerpentTalk has signed off.**_

_**You have signed off.**_


	2. Proud

**_Hogwarts Online_**  
_Chapter Two: Proud_

Harry clutched his side, wheezing. He had finally made it to the great hall, from the muggle studies room. He decided then and there that he would have to start going to the library instead, it seemed to be a lot closer to everything.

He quickly spotted his two best, both laughing at something Ron had apparently said. He took a deep, nervous breath. He was about to take the advice Jane had given him, or, more specifically, given to James.

He had felt a bit guilty, giving her his middle name instead of first, but knew that if she found out he was '**_The_ Harry Potter**' everything would become awkward. It always did.

"Hey, Harry! Me and Herms were just talking about Quidditch practice, and how... Woah, you look determined, mate... What's up?"

Harry froze. "Oh, nothing, just...tired, I guess, y'know...alot of homework..."

"You did your homework already, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling. "I didn't even get started on it yet. I'm proud of you!"

Harry's stomache lurched. Proud of him. That's what parents say to children when they paint with fingerpaint. That's what friends say to friends when they catch the Snitch or ace a test.

Harry smiled back, "Yeah..."

He knew he couldn't do much with Ron around, but judging by the amount of pumpkin juice left in his redheaded friends goblet, Ron would be leaving for a bathroom break soon.

Harry glanced at Hermione. She was looking around the Gryffindor table eagerly, though he didn't understand why.

"What're you looking for, Hermione?"

She froze and her eyes went wide. "Uuhh...my, um...Ginny..."

Ginny, who was sitting across from Hermione, looked up when she heard her name. "Yes?"

Hermione froze yet again. "Oh, uh, there you are!"

"Did you want something...?"

"Oh, um, yes, you, uh...I'll be right back..." And with that, she rushed out of the busy dining hall.

"Ron?" Harry began, still staring after Hermione who had long disapeared, "Do you like Hermione, still?"

Ron looked at him, confused. "Yeah, mate, why? Do you like her or something? Because, you know, she might like you back..."

"You know Ron, for as thick as Hermione claims you to be, I think somewhere you have a hidden wisdom, because you just hit the nail on the head."

"So you do like her..."

"Yeah...but...I don't think she likes me...and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Ron, this girl told me-"

"Girl?" Ron waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut it, anyway, she said I should try and find out if I had a chance with Hermione."

"Well, first off, does this 'girl' even know who Hermione is? Secondly, I can get Ginny to find out who she likes so, you know, you don't have to be embarrased."

Harry felt immensly relieved. "Thank God," he whispered. "You wouldn't mind-"

"No, Harry, I wouldn't mind," Ginny smiled. "I always thought you and Hermione was a cute couple...yeah, sorry, Ron... Anyway, I can ask her tommorow morning if you want? She usually helps me with potions at that time, in the morning in the library."

"Thanks so much, Gin," Harry grinned, engulfing her in a hug. Although Ginny didn't like Harry anymore, she blushed nevertheless and turned to her dinner.

oon as Harry had finished dinner, and the homework he hadn't really finished, he was back on the computer, waiting for Jane to get online. He was beginning to get worried, maybe internet addiction was possible...He wondered briefly how they treated internet addiction. He decided to write a quick email, just in case she was invisable, or not logged in to the instant messenger.

_Hey Jane,_

_I tried talking to the girl, but kinda wimped out. On the bright side, I did get my homework done, earlier than usual. Was your dinner gross?_

_James_

He got a reply almost immediatly.

**James,**

**Oh, I'm sorry! Good job about the homework, I was just working on it now. Happen to know the key-terms in Lesson Five for Transfiguration? I got there late this morning, and was kind of...in a daze, I guess. I've been in a daze all day. Good luck with your friend.**

**Jane**

**Ps: No, my dinner was lovely, how was yours?**

_I think the terms were 'fera' 'animagi' and 'Gray Terms', although I still don't know what a gray term is .Dinner was okay, I didn't eat much._

_-James_

**Oh, why was that? Your friend? Thanks for the terms, by the way, and I think a gray term is...Or not...I have no clue what that is either.**

**Jane**

_I don't know, guess I was nervous. I found what gray term means in a tanfiguration encyclopedia one of my friends own. Apparently its that period between human state, and full animal transformation. If someone stops before fully transformed, they are stuck in their gray term. Hm..didn't know I had it in me to look something up. What do you want to be when you get out of Hogwarts?_

_James_

**Hmm... I haven't fully decided. Either an Auror, since...well, since alot of things, or maybe a nurse at Mungo's, I'd like to work in the Ministry of Magic (replace some of the dumb blokes they have there now) or a writer. But mostly an auror, it seems like it's...I don't know, fitting. How about you?**

**Jane**

**Ps: Thank you for the definition. Your mother would be proud.**

Harry froze. He knew Jane didn't know about his dead mother, so he had nothing to worry about. But something about that email freaked him out slightly, and he felt as if he already knew Jane.

_Auror as well. You know, for just meeting you, I'm really starting to like you_

_James._

**You know, I've been feeling the same way. I mean I know we just met, but we have alot in common. It feels like I've known you forever. Silly, right?**

**Jane**

_Nah, I guess we just clicked...I guess...I don't know what I guess, but it's getting late...so erm...I better get to bed, night Jane, hope to talk to you again asap._

_James_

**Goodnight, James. Talk to you in the morning.**

**Jane **


	3. He's My Best Friend

**_Hogwarts Online_**  
_Chapter Three: He's My Best Friend_

"Hermione! Hermione, stop!" Ginny shrieked over the dull roar of the busy common room.

"What is it Gin? I'm really hungry, it would be nice to get some breakfast." Hermione stated, slowing down so the younger girl could catch up.

"Hermione, I have to talk to you."

"About...?"

"Harry."

"What about Harry?"

Ginny thought for a minute, choosing her words carefully. "How do you..._feel_...about him?"

"He's...nice...?"

"No! I mean **feel**."

"Where are you going about- oh no, Gin, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Do you like him?" Ginny changed tactics, might as well be blunt.

"He's my friend."

"Is he anything..._more_?"

"He's my _best_ friend."

"Oh." Ginny sagged, she didn't want to be the one to tell Harry.

"Why a sudden interest in my relationship with Harry?" Hermione asked, then suddenly froze, "Ginny...he doesn't like me does he?"

"Uhh...no?" Ginny said, but Hermione didn't bother believing her. Ginny was a patheticly horrid liar.

"Oh, my god...He does? That's...new..." Ginny nodded nervously in reply.

"Oh no." Hermione said sadly, before bolting off to the great hall, to find Harry.

"Hermione, wait!" She heard Ginny calling behind her.

"I have to talk to him!" the bushy haired bookworm called over her shoulder.

It didn't take long to spot her two best friends, she strode over to them confidently, "Harry, we have to talk."

"Wow." Ron said, "Thats how every one of my girlfriends broke it off with me."

"You act like there was more than one Ronald." Hermione snapped, before turning back to Harry, "Can we talk, Harry? Alone?"

Harry nodded and followed Hermione to the hallway.

"Something wrong, Herms?" he asked cautiously. Hermione had started pacing.

Hermione stopped abruptly, and turned to him, "Ginny and I had the most interesting conversation earlier."

Harry paled considerably, but otherwise kept calm, "Oh? What was it about?"

"You." Hermione sighed, "She says you like me- as more than just a friend."

"You are my best friend, Hermione."

"I mean...like you would want to date me. Harry, is that true?"

"Yes." Harry took a deep breath and braced himself, as if he were about to plunge into an icy ocean.

Hermione seemed to be pacing around Harry, making him even more nervous then before.

"Listen, Harry, I ..." She couldn't think of what to say. 'I like you, but I like someone else?' 'It's not you, it's me?' 'I want us to just be friends?' "I...think that a relationship would...confuse our friendship, and if anything happened to that, I...it'd be awful... I'm really sorry..."

Harry's face fell for only a moment before he was able to mask his confused emotions, "Oh...you're right, Hermione. It's fine."

Hermione's face, however, did not hide her confusion. Wasn't he upset? "We should get back to the, uh, breakfast...thing..."

Harry cracked a smile, "Breakfast thing? Oh indeed, we should get back, they might send a search party for the boy-who-lived and the daring bookworm."

Hermione laughed nervously, wondering how he could so quickly switch emotions, wondering how he could act like their previous conversation never happened.

She nodded nevertheless and they walked back into the Great Hall.

After a nervous and awkward breakfast, Hermione saw there was still some time left before class. Excusing herself, she walked quickly to the library and signed in, as always, sending James a quick e-mail.

** Hey, James. I don't know if you're on now, but I just figured since there was time before class, I could talk to you. The strangest thing just happened... My friend asked me out. I...I still can't believe it. I never would have guessed he liked me. It's...strange. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye**

** - Jane**

Surprisingly, she got a reply quickly.

_ Jane,_

_ Sounds like we're in the same boat...well sort of, I just asked my friend out, the one I told you about...she turned me down. Tell me what happened._

_ James_

** James,**

** Well a friend of mine told me he liked me so I confronted him, and...well it didn't go well, I have a feeling things will be awkward between us for awhile.**

** Jane**

_ Jane,_

_ Oh...I'm sorry. You...turned him down? Or said yes? Am I prodding into your personal business? If I am, ignore the questions._

_ James_

Hermione smiled. Did he really care?

** James,**

** No, you're not prodding. Yes, I turned him down. Only because... actually, I'm not even sure. He's very handsome, and very nice and sweet, but everytime I find myself falling for him I feel oddly... guilty. I mean, I don't know. I think I'm falling for someone else.**

** Jane**

_ Jane,_

_ Someone else? I'm sure he'd give his right arm to date you, you shouldn't have any trouble. I'm sure your friend will get over the turn down, I'm sure he values your friendship very much._

_ James _

_ PS: I sound like a parent don't I?_

Hermione smiled even bigger.

* * *

Authors Note: _Hello, this is Maggy. The co-writer of the story (Liz and I are writing this together), I just want to say on behalf of Liz and myself: Thank you for all the reviews._


	4. You're You

**_Hogwarts Online_**  
_Chapter Four: You're You_

**James,**

**You're so sweet. Really. No, you don't sound like a parent...If my parents told me that, I would:**

**1. Be surprised, because they are actually talking to me.**

**2. Wonder what they want from me.**

**3. Gag, because they're being annoying.**

**But not when you said it. Thanks. Oh, darn, that's the bell. I'll see...talk...whatever...you later. Bye,**

**Jane**

_See ya, Jane._

_James_

Harry sighed, glad that his first of the day wasn't one shared with Hermione, with out her there to make him feel uncomfortable, he allowed himself to think of Jane. He wondered who she was, what she looked like...did she prefer coffee or tea?

He imagined walking hand-in-hand with Jane, meeting up someplace and falling in love on the spot. He imagined making everyone insanely jealous of the wonderful girl who he had on his arm. He imagined them meeting the way they did in those Muggle movies Sleepless in Seattle and An Affair to Remember. Practically even You've Got Mail, but they didn't hate each other in real life.

Or did they?

Harry couldn't be sure, could he? For all he knew, he could be imagining dating one of Pansy's friends.

He shook such horrid nightmarish thoughts out of his head, Pansy's friends were all slytherin idiots, Jane seemed smart and...not slytherin.

"Potter, are you listening to me?"Professor Sproutasked heatedly. Harry nodded slowly, his thoughts still lingering on Jane.

* * *

Once his classes were finally through, he ran (quickly) into the muggle studies room, where there were 5 people on line waiting for the computer. The muggles studies teacher, Ms. Ryne, walked up to Harry.

"I've seen you in here every day, Mr. Potter. I know you're talking to someone, but unfortunatly today there are no computers left." She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Check the library. No one really goes there, they think the only computers are in here."

Harry nodded, thanked her, and ran off to the Library.

Once there he quickly spotted several unused computers, only a few were taken. He smiled when he saw one of the computers was taken by Hermione.

"Hey, Herms. Fancy meeting you here." He said, making her jump.

"Oh! Harry! What are you doing here? I'm...doing some research."

"Oh? Me too, and I need to check my email...I'll just take this computer next to you. Maybe we can chat."

"Nonsense Harry, why chat online when we are sitting right next to each other?"

"Suit yourself." Harry shrugged, and logged on.

Immediately an email alert popped up, telling him he had one new message. He clicked read, and smiled when he saw who it was from.

**Hey James! I know you aren't on but I decided to email you anyway, the friend who asked me out...well he's been avoiding me like the flu! I don't want him to hate me.**

**Jane**

_Jane! I'm on, and by the looks of it, you are too. I'm sure he won't avoid you for much longer, he just needs some time on his own, ya know? It wierd, we've only be chatting for...I dunno...a day or two...and yet it feels as if I've known you for years!_

_James_

Harry blushed and chuckled, causing Hermione to shoot him an odd glance, he smiled at her and typed a reply to Jane,

**Jane,**

**You did type it, and I'm...glad you did...sorry I'm not best with words...I feel kind of awkward right now...that girl I asked out is sitting next to me.**

**James**

_James,_

_Amazing, the boy who asked me out is sitting by me._

_Jane _

Harry turned his head slightly towards Hermione, and she did the same. They quickly turned back to their screens.

_Jane,_

_That is odd...where are you?_

_James_

**James,**

**The library... You?**

**Jane**

Harry almost choked.

_Me too..._

_James_

Almost immediatly, they turned to each other.

"YOU'RE YOU! I MEAN HIM!" She nearly screeched at him, causing him to flinch.

Hermione stood, not even bothering to log out, and ran out of the library, just barely grabbing her things as she bolted. Harry sighed, and, leaning over towards the computer she had occupied only moments earlier and logged her off.

* * *

Hermione tearfully walked into the Gryffindor commonroom, bumping into many first years on the way. She ran up to her dorm room without looking at anyone and collapsed on the bed.

_He...he lied to me...I thought James was some fantastic person, but he wasn't...He was Harry... _

_'And what's wrong with Harry?' _a voice in her head asked._ 'He's been nothing but nice to you, and his emails talked about you as if you were gold. He wasn't even going to ask you out, but you told him to!'_


	5. Go Out With Me

**_Hogwarts Online_**

_Go Out With Me?_

"Hermione? What's wrong? You ran up here so fast..." Ginny trailed off.

"Oh Gin! I'm an idiot! He wasn't going to ask me...but I told him too, so he did and then I said no!"

"Hermione...you make absolutely no sense, at all."

"I ruined Harry's life..." she sobbed. Ginny sat down on the bed next to her, and Hermione put her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny rubbed her arm while she cried and explained the whole story.

"Well, Hermione, to tell you the truth... it doesn't sound like you've ruined Harry's life at all. Don't you remember when he was depressed in the beginning of the year? As soon as those computers arrived, he's been as cheerful as ever. And even when you _did_ turn him down -" Hermione cringed "- He was happy, because he knew 'Jane' could fix things up. Don't you see? You did just the opposite...you practically made Harry's life better!"

"...but...now he knows Jane is me...what am I supposed to do now?"

"Do what you do best," Ginny smiled. "E-Mail him."

* * *

Harry and Hermione avoided each other like the plague, a Hogsmeade weekend had passed, and the trio hadn't gone together. Harry had bought his _own_ laptop because both the library and muggle studies room had become increasingly more crowded. Finally, one night when he logged on he got what he had been hoping for.**__**

You Have One New Email From Bkwrmhrm

****

James,

Trying not to chat with you has been very difficult for me you know, I do think we became good friend over the few days we chatted...then again...we were friends all along weren't we?

Jane

He angrily clicked "reply".

__

"Jane,"

I don't understand you. One minute, you want me to ask you out, then you turn me down. You practically tell me in email that you like me, yet when you find out it's actually me, you avoid me as if I was Malfoy. Am I really that horrible? Would you date anyone, even a person you met off the internet, just to get out of dating me?

He clicked "send", not even bothering to sign it.

Less than a minute later he had received a reply.

****

Oh Harry! I'm sorry! I hope my explanation does not confuse you too much...before I met 'James' I would have said yes to you in a heartbeat, but then when I met James...I was entranced by him...I guess because he was...you...and well he was so mysterious...I didn't want to go out with you when there was a chance I had a crush on James...and ...I don't know anymore! I hate not knowing...

__

Hermione,

Your explanation makes sense, and at the same time, makes none.

I really liked you, you as you... and then when I talked to 'Jane,' all I could do was think of how you reminded me of her, and how Jane would never turn me down, and how I could see myself with Jane...

****

To tell you the truth Harry... I think I found myself falling in love with you... and it scared me. I don't know why, but everyone has this fixed obsession that I'm going to date Ron. So when I met "James," I guess I took it as an opportunity to like someone else, someone else who I may never meet. And I found myself falling in love with you again, just as James...

Falling in love with him? Harry sighed, he didn't want to lose Hermione, and in all honesty, it was getting difficult to stay mad at her. __

Hermione Jane Granger will you go out with me?

Harry James Potter

****

Yes, Harry James Potter, I will go out with you.

Hermione Jane Granger

****

Author's Note: _That is the end, its short isn't it? Never fear, we have the sequel already started and if you want us to post it, you must say so! So…say so!  
Lots of Love, Maggy and Liz._


End file.
